Playing Hooky
by StephIsInsanity
Summary: EmilyxJJ. Now Playing: “That’s not true.” “Is too.” “Is not.”
1. Good Morning

Hello(:

Several People told me I should write some more Emily & JJ so here goes.

Hope I don't disappoint.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; And whilst I could write my own story I prefer to_ fix_ theirs. XP

~Stephh

__________________________________

JJ woke up and noticed how bright it was in her room. The first thing she did was look at her clock 6 minutes to 8:00; the next thing she did is wonder why her alarm had never gone off. She had less than 10 minutes before she was going to be late for work. She got up and pulled on a sweatshirt it was a little chilly in the house. She looked around her room and saw Emily's jacket hanging on the footboard of her , she distinctly remembered falling asleep in her best friend/recent lovers arms last night.

She wrapped her arms around herself and descended the stairs, she heard noise coming from her living room and walked in the room to find Emily sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket channel surfing. Emily turned towards JJ when she heard her walk in the room.

"Do I smell coffee?" JJ asked with tired smile on her face.

"That you do." Emily responded.

JJ went and poured herself a cup and went to sit down next to Emily.

"Why didn't you wake me?" JJ questioned

"Hm? Oh I called in sick, I was hoping you would to.." she replied

"Oh you did?"

"Mhhm"

"Em, you know I'm no good at lying, especially to Hotch." JJ stated.

"So call Garcia and have her lie to Hotch for you." Emily suggested.

"And what are we going to do Emily play hooky? Go to the mall and hide from people we know?" JJ asked jokingly

"That's one possibility."

"Oh and what's the other?" JJ asked

"We could go back upstairs" Emily said with a smile before kissing JJ quickly and getting off the couch. She handed JJ the phone and started up the staircase.

"It's up to you JayJ, Just one phone call" Emily said tauntingly from the landing at the top of the stairs.

With a sigh & a smile JJ picked up the phone.

"Good Morning, you've reached the all knowing Penelope Garcia what can I do you for?" Garcia answered the phone

"Hey Garcia, I need a favor." JJ said

_________________________________________

Hope you liked it (:

Reviews make me happier than a Squirrel with an Acorn.

And thanks to Jessica for being the best Beta in the world XD I love you.

~Stephh


	2. Ice Cream

**{Insert Witty Humor Here}**

**So I'm home sick thought I'd update the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all unfortunately; however I do enjoy messing with their lives….**

**~Stephh  
________________________________ **

"Of course sunshine anything" Garcia responded

"I need you to lie to Hotch for me." She said

"Except that."

"Penelope! Please?"

"Fine, but only once and only because it's you."

"Can you just tell him that if he doesn't need me I'm going to be helping Emily out today because she's sick" JJ said

"Sure I can, did Em already call in sick?" Garcia asked

"She said she did."

"Okay then, I will see what I can do."

"Thanks, you're the best" JJ told her

"Tell me something I don't know, Alrighty I will call you back in two minutes with Hotch's answer"

She hung up the phone and went to rinse out her coffee cup while she waited for Garcia's call. A few minutes later the phone rang JJ answered on the second ring.

"What's the verdict?" She asked

"Hotch said there are no new cases and the team is just doing paperwork so you can stay and help our girl." Garcia told her

"That's great" JJ said with a smile on her face

"Okay well I'm going to let you go now, you seem impatient." Garcia said

"Okay see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye" Garcia said and hung up the phone.

JJ put the phone on the charger and then followed Emily up the stairs to her bedroom

***

A few hours later Emily was sitting on the bed flipping through channels while JJ was drying her hair with the blow dryer.

"Y'know I like your hair that way." Emily said once JJ had shut off the dryer.

"What way?" JJ asked

"Without it being straight" She walked over to JJ and stood in front of her she fixed JJ's hair with her fingers so that her blonde curls were framing her face. "Why do you always straighten it?" she asked with a genuine curiosity.

"I don't know" JJ said as she turned to look in the mirror "I don't like it like this"

"But you look adorable" Emily protested "you should leave it like this, please..?"

JJ smiled "Fine, but don't get used to it I probably won't leave it like this often."

Emily smiled back at her "Okay so now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Em I haven't played hooky since I was in the 9th grade and that was the only time I ever did." she said

"Well what did you do then?"

"My two best friends and I took the bus to school, and when it dropped us off instead of going in we went up the road to the mall and spent the day there, on our way back to school we stopped for ice cream then we got on the bus and went home. Somehow my mother found out about it and I was grounded for a month, I have yet to figure out how she knew." JJ told her

"Hmm well I don't really feel like going to the mall, but we can walk around town I suppose and stop for ice cream somewhere along the way." Emily suggested

"Sounds good to me." JJ said as she pulled on a sweatshirt, Emily grabbed her jacket and the both headed downstairs.

***  
FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit

12:36 pm

The team had been doing paper work all morning and Derek Morgan was bored.

"Hey anyone wanna go grab some lunch?" He asked Rossi and Reid

"Why not" Rossi said

"Sure" Reid replied "I'll check with Hotch and see if he wants to go"

Morgan nodded and headed down to see if Garcia wanted to join them. Of course she did and the two of them went back up to the bullpen. Reid had said Hotch didn't want to come with so they could go whenever they wanted to.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked the group as they got into the SUV.

"How about that little diner over by JJ's" Garcia suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

***

Emily and JJ were walking around, talking and just enjoying themselves. They had stopped at an ice cream stand and Emily had ordered chocolate, but JJ couldn't decide between chocolate or vanilla so Emily had ordered her the choc/vanilla twist. It had gotten considerably warmer out since that morning thus eliminating the need for the jackets they had worn, and JJ's ice cream was starting to melt because she wasn't eating it fast enough. Part of it started to slip and it fell right on the front of her T-shirt.

"Dammit" she said and Emily just started to laugh. "Stop laughing."

"Come on JayJ, let's see if we can steal some napkins from the diner." Emily said and they walked in.

"Do you think we could get a few napkins?" Emily asked the guy behind the counter he nodded and handed her a small stack.

Across the room Morgan had heard a familiar voice and looked up he saw Emily and JJ standing there, the guy on the other side of the counter handed them some napkins. Wasn't Emily supposedly sick and JJ was supposed to be taking care of her? That's what Garcia had told Hotch this morning. He looked back over at the two of them it looked like Emily was trying to get something off JJ's shirt. He noticed that JJ was holding two ice cream cones; she probably got some on her shirt he thought before getting up and walking over to them.

"Y'know" he said "for someone with the flu you sure don't look sick."

Both women froze at the sound of Morgan's voice behind them, they turned slowly.

"Busted" Emily said smiling

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it(:**

**So at least 200 people (according to traffic reports) read the first chapter. And yet I got only 3 Reviews…Could someone tell me what's wrong with that picture? **

**Reviews make me extremely happy(:**

**And of course big thanks to Jessica for being the best beta ever XD**

**~Stephh**


	3. Bribery

**Wow. Lots more reviews this time. Have I mentioned I love guilting people into stuff..? Cause I do and I'm good at it too(:  
Disclaimer: I own nothing & if I did Will would have already gotten into a terrible car accident and died.**

**Well Enjoy.**

**~Stephh  
___________________________**

"Busted." Emily said with a smile.

"Busted? Thats all you have to say for yourself?" Morgan asked

Emily just nodded before turning her attention back to JJ's shirt.

"There's no way this isn't going to stain" Emily said

"Aren't you supposed to like soak your shirt in warm water to stop it from becoming stained?" Morgan asked

JJ nodded "Yeah, but I can't exactly take off my shirt and soak it in water right now can I?"

"Well..." Morgan said with a big grin, JJ hit him playfully "I'm just kidding, You can borrow a shirt from my go bag if you want, its out in the car" He motioned to the SUV across the street.

"Thanks" JJ said

"I'll go grab one" Emily offered, Morgan tossed her the keys.

After she left JJ & Morgan sat down at the counter.

"So _your_ playing hooky?" He asked

"Yeah, so what if I am?" JJ countered

"It just doesn't seem like something you would do." he told her

"It was Emily's idea" JJ admitted

"What was Emily's idea?" Emily asked as she walked back in, she tossed JJ a grey shirt and Morgan his keys.

"Thanks" JJ said and went into the bathroom to change.

"So, what was Emily's idea?" She asked again

"Getting JJ to cut class and play hooky" He said

"Oh yeah, that _was_ my idea." she said "She didn't want to at first."

"So tell me how did you convince her?" He said

"Bribery" Emily stated "is that vague enough?"

"So you bribed her?" Morgan said with a mischievous grin "And how exactly did you do that?"

"Ooh don't you wish you knew?" She said teasingly

"Thats not fair..."

"What's not fair?" JJ asked returning

"That I won't tell Morgan how I bribed you this morning"

"Ahh" JJ said smiling at the memory of that morning.

"If you must know she bribed me with wild passionate sex" She told Morgan, knowing that he wouldn't believe her even though it was true.

"Uh-huh sure.." He said rolling his eye's JJ smiled at the fact that she was right "Fine, if you don't want to tell me I'm just going to go back over with my friends who actually went to work today."

"Bye" They both said in unison, he just shook his head and went back towards the others.

"Ready to go" Emily asked, JJ nodded throwing away what little was left of their ruined ice cream cones.

**________________  
Alrighty I think that about wraps it up(:  
Unless someone absolutely wants me to continue then I will see what I can do.  
Reviews are the best thing since sliced bread :D **

**And of course thanks to Jessica for being my Beta your the best XD**

**~Stephh**


	4. Movie Night

**Okay so a few people told me I should continue, and one person flipped out at me for marking it complete (you should thank that person for this chapter). **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but that doesn't mean I can't borrow the characters for my own personal amusement, does it? I didn't think so.**

**~Stephh**

* * *

***A Few Days Later ***

It had been a long day and all JJ had wanted to do was go home, take a shower, eat something, and go to bed. However the powers that be had another plan for her entirely. She said goodbye to everyone and headed out for the night she got in the car put her stuff down on the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition. She turned the key once, nothing, once more still nothing. She banged the steering wheel with her fist and tried again still she had no luck.

"Ughhh!" JJ groaned and grabbed her bag, she got out and went across the parking lot.

**

About an hour later Emily got off the elevator to her level of the parking garage, when she got to her car she was surprised to see JJ fast asleep, with the passenger seat reclined as far back as it could go. Emily just smiled and shook her head before unlocking the doors and getting in.

"JJ" She said "Jennifer" she nudged JJ's arm to wake her up.

"Em?" JJ asked half asleep, she sat up.

"Would you care to explain _how_ you got in my car?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Not really" JJ responded with a guilty look on her face.

"Okay, how about _why_ your in my car..?"

"Mine wont start." JJ said the same way a five year old would complain if someone took away their toy.

Emily just laughed as JJ put the seat back where it belonged.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" Emily asked "Or just to my place?"

JJ just wanted to take a shower and curl up in bed, she thought about Emily's home was 20 minutes closer than her own.

"Yours" She responded. Emily nodded than started the car and drove away.

The ride to Emily's was one of comfortable silence, every few minutes Emily would check to see if JJ had fallen asleep again but she was just looking out the window and fighting to keep her eyes open. When they arrived Emily grabbed JJ's bag for her and they got out of the car. Emily fumbled with her keys a second but unlocked the door. They got inside and Emily tossed both their coats by the door.

"I'm gonna take a shower" JJ said and headed up the stairs to Emily's bedroom to grab some clothes.

"Alright, I'll put your bag in my room." Emily said

**

30 minutes later JJ came out of the bathroom and walked back to Emily's room she put her clothes from the day into her bag as she did this the doorbell rang, she heard Emily answer it. A minute or so later she heard Emily coming up the stairs.

"Who was at the door?" JJ asked

"Please don't kill me but I sort of promised Morgan, Garcia, & Reid that they could have movie night here seeing as how none of them had ever been in my house before.." Emily said.

"I'm not going to kill you" JJ said with a smile,"_ But_ I am going to go confuse the hell out of Morgan"

Emily just laughed and said "You may want to throw on some jeans first though JayJ"

JJ nodded "That's probably a good idea" she said acknowledging the fact that she was only wearing her over-sized Redskins jersey. She pulled a pair of jeans out of Emily's draw and put them on and then she quickly brushed through her still wet hair, attempting to straighten the curls as much as possible.

"I'm gonna change really quick and I'll be down in a few" Emily said "Tell them they can start the movie without me if they want"

JJ nodded "What movie did they bring?"

"Not sure, Garcia had like 6 to choose from" Emily responded.

JJ just rolled her eyes and headed downstairs.

Garcia heard JJ coming down the stairs and called out "Hey Em, do you want to vote on which movie we watch?" she turned "JJ?" She asked, surprised.

"Hey guys" JJ said walking into the kitchen, She poked her head out of the doorway "Em says you guys can start the movie without her if you want" she told them. "Anyone else want coffee?" she called out as she was filling the pot with water.

"Sure" Reid said

"Sounds good" Morgan replied

JJ came back into the room eating some left over Chinese from the other night when she and Emily had ordered in, fully aware of her friends eyes on her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" Garcia added "It's just no one else has ever been here and your walking around in slippers, eating leftover food, and making coffee"

"And your point would be..?" JJ asked

"My point is that it's not fair that you've been here before" Garcia said pretending to be upset.

JJ just laughed as Emily came down stairs.

"Hey, you found my Pittsburgh hoodie?" JJ asked.

"Hmm?" Emily said looking down, she hadn't realized what sweatshirt she was putting on she just grabbed one off the back of a chair on her way down. "Oh yeah I found it the other day I've been meaning to bring it to you…..Are you eating my sweet and sour chicken?"

"Yupp" JJ said smiling

"I was going to eat that!" Emily said

"Uh-huh, sure, that's what you said two days ago, now it's mine" JJ teased.

Emily rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"So did you guys decide on a movie yet?" JJ asked

"No, Reid wants to watch Star Wars again" Morgan said "He's seen it what like 12 times.."

"Seven" Reid corrected

"Isn't that movie like 3 hours long?" Emily asked returning to the room with a Ben & Jerry's ice cream container in her hand.

"Is that my strawberry cheesecake ice cream?" JJ asked

"It _was_ your strawberry cheesecake ice cream, its mine now" Emily said with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

**Okay. Don't shoot me its late I wanted to get this up so I ended it here.  
I am going to do a "Part Two" to this I promise (:**

**Reviews make me as happy as you can possibly imagine.**

**And thanks to Jessica for being an ahhmazinggg Beta.**

**~Stephh**


	5. Movie Night, Continued

**So I just want to clarify that it was I dunno, Wednesday when the story started and now its Saturday.  
And also that Emily & JJ aren't living together they just spend a lot of time in each others homes therefore they have personal belongings there.**

**Disclaimer: *Looks through papers* Nope still don't own anything..**

**Now without further ado, Ladies & Gentleman, Boys and Girls, and Slashers of all ages welcome to part two…**

**~Stephh  
______________________________________**

They had finally just agreed to put in Star Wars, about 30 minutes in JJ grabbed a pillow and put it in Emily's lap she almost instantly fell asleep. Emily was absentmindedly playing with JJ's hair while she slept, this didn't go unnoticed by Morgan. Eventually everyone had fallen asleep except Reid who was watching the movie with fascination, the same way he had the last 7 times he'd seen it. When it was over he took the DvD out and was watching some game show from the 90's when JJ woke up.

"Ughh" she moaned sitting up and rubbing her neck, sleeping on the couch hadn't been her best idea. She looked around at her sleeping friends and smiled no one else had stayed awake either. JJ wondered what time it was, but there was no clock in this room.

"Hey Spence" JJ said sleepily "What time is it?"

Reid looked at his watch. "Uhm, its 11:30"

"No wonder everyone's asleep" she said

"Actually, no after you fell asleep so did Morgan and Garcia, Emily only fell asleep about an hour ago." Reid informed her.

JJ was hungry and lucky for her, her favourite pizza place was open until 1 am.

"I'm gonna order some pizza, anything you want on it?" she asked.

"Whatever you want is fine" Reid said, JJ nodded and picked up the phone, she dialed the number.

"Joey's Pizza; Pick up or Delivery?"

"Hey Joey, its JJ" she said, she ordered from this place so often all she needed to do was say her name and they knew what to make.

"JJ how are you?" he asked

"I'm good and you?"

"Doing great, so that's one large everything on it?"

"Better make it two; I'm not sure how hungry everyone's gonna be when they wake up."

"Alright, see you in 30."

"Okay bye" She said as she hung up the phone.

"You didn't even order anything." Reid stated.

"I didn't have to, I order the same thing every time I call." She said sitting back down.

"Ooh Double Dare I love this show, leave it on." JJ said as Reid went to change the channel.

They sat and watched the show while they waited on the pizza; Reid answered all the questions way before the contestants ever got a chance to, and JJ laughed when he got frustrated that the people didn't know the answers to what in his mind, were simple questions.

The doorbell rang about 25 minutes later, and that woke everybody up. Reid went and paid for the pizza while JJ got napkins and disposable plates from the kitchen.

A few minutes later everyone was awake and eating pizza, that's when Morgan decided it was time to play 20 questions with JJ.

"So JayJ" He began "Exactly how much time do you spend here?"

"Why does it matter?" she countered, smiling.

"It doesn't, I was just wondering" He said

JJ turned to Emily "I'm here like what a few times a week?"

"Sounds about right." Emily agreed.

"Have you slept here before?" he asked

"I just slept on the couch." JJ said.

Morgan just rolled his eyes "That's not what I meant."

"I know" JJ replied.

"I've got a question, are those the jeans I bought Emily for Christmas last year?" Garcia asked

JJ looked down "I dunno probably, they aren't mine."

"How did you manage to lose your hoodie here?" Morgan asked "This place is so clean."

"I'm not sure.." She turned to Emily "Where did you find it anyway?"

"Under my bed." She said

Now Morgan had a look of mischief on his face "What were you doing in Emily's bedroom that involved losing clothing?" he asked suggestively.

"Ooh now don't you wish I was going to answer that question?" JJ asked sarcastically before saying "I already told you the answer to that back at the diner."

Morgan had a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't remember do you?" Emily asked

"I remember JJ not telling me the truth about how you bribed her that morning." Morgan said

"So you do remember what I told you." JJ said.

"Yeah, and do you really expect me to believe that you and Emily are sleeping together?" He asked, Reid almost choked on his pizza.

"You okay there Spence?" JJ asked

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied, Emily laughed.

"Okay well it's been fun, but I am going to bed now" Emily said "Your all welcome to crash here for the night, there are two guest rooms down that hall and the couch."

Emily helped JJ and Morgan clean up the mess and put the remaining pizza in the fridge and then both Emily & JJ headed for the stairs, ignoring Morgan's question about whether or not there was another guest room upstairs.

As they both climbed into bed Emily said "Tomorrow morning should be fun."

"Oh yeah another round of 20 questions from Morgan" JJ replied sarcastically.

"We could just tell them" Emily said

"We have." JJ pointed out

"Yeah but not officially more as teasing then anything else.."

"I know but if we do, we should probably make sure Spence isn't eating anything first" JJ said

Emily just laughed before gently placing a kiss on JJ's lips.

"We'll deal with it in the morning" She said

"Mhhm" JJ mumbled already drifting to sleep.

**_____________________________  
****Okay. That's part two.****  
Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know.  
Also I want to know, How do you want Morgan to find out that they are actually together?**

**Of course Jessica is the best Beta in the world XD Thanks bunches.**

**~Stephh**


	6. Hands Where I Can See Them

**Okay so this story is far more popular than I ever imagined it would be and that makes me very happy(: Like you have no idea. **

**Sid, I am a huge Angel fan and I almost died laughing when you mentioned doing the "Pylean Dance of Joy" XD **

**Disclaimer: Nope, just checked still not mine. Seriously don't sue me I have Christmas presents to buy(:**

**~Stephh**

* * *

Emily woke up around 8am to find JJ no longer beside her, so she got out of bed and headed down stairs. Morgan was still asleep on the couch and she didn't see Garcia or Reid, but she could hear noise coming from the kitchen. When she walked into her kitchen she saw JJ looking through the fridge. She walked up behind her and rested her chin on JJ's shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful" Emily said, JJ jumped

"Jeez Em you scared me" She said turning around

"I can see that" Emily said laughing "What are you looking for?"

"I was looking to see if you had anything that could be made for breakfast but all you have is half a box of cereal and two eggs" JJ complained

"I really need to do some shopping" Emily admitted

"Mm that's something you really should do" JJ said, leaning closer

"I'll get right on it" Emily mumbled before JJ lips met hers.

When they pulled apart JJ smiled and said "Good morning"

"Good morning" Emily said before kissing her again.

"Whoa! Hands where I can see them!" Came Garcia's voice from behind them and the two women sprang apart, JJ was turning bright red as she turned to see Garcia and Morgan both standing by the counter in Emily's kitchen.

Emily cleared her throat, "So, what's everyone want for breakfast?"

"Don't think your changing the subject that quickly sugar plum" Garcia told her

Emily pretended not to hear her, "So JayJ you said something about going to get groceries to make breakfast.." She began; JJ nodded and tried to make a hasty exit.

"Not so fast" Morgan called out

JJ turned back around and said "If you want to eat something other than Fruity Pebbles and eggs then we need to go get it"

"Fine but as soon as you get back we are _so_ talking about this." Garcia told them.

Both women nodded before going upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

**I know its short but bear with me please, now I make you all no promises as to whether or not I will be able to get another chapter up before Christmas, as I have 2 ½ books to read, Christmas/Hanukkah shopping and wrapping to do, and 3 two page essays due all before school break in 3 and ½ weeks. I will try my best though.**

**Review are a girls best friend so leave them please!!**

**~Stephh**


	7. Breakfast

**My Computers Back Up!**

**And Since I'm In Such A Fantastic Mood (And Watching the New Years Criminal Minds Marathon on A&E while eating Pasta) I Thought I'd Sit Down and Update this story for you all(: Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Well I Guess Santa Forgot to Bring the Papers so I Still Own Nothing.**

**~Stephh  
__________________________________________ **

Emily and JJ were on their way home from the grocery store. They had gotten milk, and bread, and some pancake mix along with a few other things. Emily took the longest route possible back to her home and when they pulled up outside they took their sweet time getting the groceries out of the back of the car and going inside. When they walked in Morgan and Reid were on the couch watching TV.

"Where's Garcia?" Emily asked taking off her coat.

"In the kitchen waiting for you two" Morgan Replied

"Right" Emily said nodding, she and JJ headed for the kitchen.

"Oh goodie your back" Garcia continued, as Emily Started putting away groceries

"Now I want to know everything"

"Meaning?" JJ asked

"When, Where, How long?"

"Last month, your Halloween party, about 5 weeks" JJ answered, pulling down a waffle iron off a higher shelf and plugging it in, while Emily was mixing the pancake mix in a bowl.

"Okay, how long did you think you could keep it from the all knowing Penelope Garcia?"

"Well I'd say we were doing pretty good until you walked in on us, what do you think Jayj?" Emily said

"I'd say we were doing a great job" JJ responded

Emily looked out into the parlor, "Has anyone broken the news to Reid yet?

"Not sure" Garcia told her.

The light on the waffle maker went from red to green indicating that the waffles were done. Emily took the eggs off the griddle and put them on a plate.

"Boys Breakfast!" JJ Called into the other room, while Emily grabbed some plates and silverware.

Morgan and Reid soon joined them in the kitchen.

"Did you get the answers baby girl?" Morgan asked

"5 weeks" Garcia told him

"5 weeks since what?" Reid asked

"5 weeks since JJ and Emily became and _item_" Morgan explained

Reid went into a small coughing fit as he choked on his orange juice.

"I thought we agreed not to tell him while he was eating." Emily said, laughing.

"Oh well, he'll be fine" Morgan said patting Reid on the back.

"You okay Spence?" JJ asked him

"Mm yeah I'm fine, that just wasn't what I was expecting."

A little while later everyone was done eating and breakfast was cleaned up, Morgan decided it was time to head out which meant a reluctant Garcia had to go to seeing as they'd carpooled. At the mention of cars JJ remembered that hers was still in the FBI parking garage, she made a mental note to get it checked sometime that day. Reid also headed out.

Emily collapsed across the couch "Ughh why did I agree to do that again?" she said into a pillow.

"Because your friends are profilers and if you tried to lie your way out of it they'd see right through you." JJ said standing over her

"Oh yeah" Emily replied sitting up, she went to stand and lost her balance, JJ attempted to catch her, but ended up falling on top of her instead, causing both women to burst into laughter.

Emily opened her eyes to see bright blue ones looking back she leaned forwards and captured JJ's lips with her own.

**______________________________________________  
OKay well I can end it here, but at the risk of getting yelled at again(Yes Sid I'm talking about you) I'm going to see what everyone else thinks first.**

**Reviews are wicked amazingg and make my day just that much better(:**

**And Of Course Kudos to the bestest Beta Everrr JessTheWeird xD LoveYa!**

**~Stephh**


	8. Night Out

**OKie dokie so I wasn't entirely sure how to go about continuing this story, but here goes. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is Mine Blah, Blah, Blah, Don't Sue Ect., Ect.**

**~Stephhyy**

* * *

It had been several months since JJ and Emily had accidentally come out to the four of them and Garcia was constantly pressuring them to tell both Hotch and Rossi. However the two of them refused to at the risk of one of them being transferred. It was a Friday afternoon and there were no new cases as of yet so Morgan decided it was time for the team to go out. Ten minutes before she was about to leave he stopped her in the hallway.

"Prentiss, you up for joining Reid, Garcia, Hotch, Rossi & I for a drink?" Morgan

Deciding it had been a long day and that the team hadn't had a night out together in forever she agreed to it. She stopped by JJ's office to see if she was going to join them, she said she was but she wanted to stop by her house first. Her car still hadn't gotten fixed it turns out that multiple things were wrong with it and it was going to cost more to fix then it was worth so she was out hunting for a new car.

Emily dropped JJ at her house and told her she'd be back in an hour.

**

Emily was running late, she and JJ were supposed meet everyone in ten minutes, Emily rang the bell and waited; JJ came to the door and let her in.

"Just a sec" she said as she successfully pulled her hair into a ponytail at the top of her head. She looked around for a minute before seeing her coat lying over a chair with her purse. When she turned around she caught Emily looking at her.

"See something you like Agent Prentiss?"

"You know I do" Emily said with a smile before she pulled JJ into a quick but heated kiss.

"Ready to go?" She asked

"In a minute" JJ said before reclaiming Emily's lips.

**

Half an hour later they got to the bar.

"You're late" Garcia said as they walked in.

"Yeah yeah, JJ had something to do before we left" Emily said with a smile, JJ play hit her.

"Oh yeah blame it all on me, you were 20 minutes late to pick me up." JJ responded.

"I know and you still weren't ready!"

"You two are worse than an old married couple." Garcia said

"We are not!" both women said at the same time, before glaring at their friend.

Everyone laughed and the girls sat down Garcia waved for another round of drinks. As the night progressed Morgan had gone out on the dance floor and was being swarmed by various groups of women, while Garcia sat and never took her eyes off him. Reid believe it or not, had found someone with a pocket chess board and was winning over and over again. Emily was sitting with Garcia and watching JJ who was drawing a small crowd while beating Hotch, Rossi and a few others at darts.

"She is really good at that game" Emily observed

Garcia looked over towards JJ and nodded.

"I've only seen her lose once" Garcia said "it was only by 5 points and only because she was wasted, she put up quite an argument and actually punched the guy in the face, security had to escort her from the premises."

Emily laughed.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked as she, Hotch and Rossi returned.

"Oh nothing, Garcia was just enlightening me with the story of the only time you lost a game of darts." Emily said, smiling.

JJ turned a light shade of pink.

"I thought you said you'd never lost a game of darts" Rossi said

"Yeah well, I tend to block that whole night from my memory" JJ told him

"Would that be because of the fact that you punched the guy in the face or because security actually had to escort you from the premises?" Emily asked, Hotch and Rossi both laughed.

"Oh hush up you" JJ said play hitting her before taking another sip of her drink, she went to stand but lost her balance.

"I think you've had enough to drink Jayj" Emily said steadying her, JJ nodded in agreement.

"We're gonna go while I'm still sober enough to drive" Emily said to everyone as she grabbed JJ's coat and handed it to her before putting on her own. Morgan noticed the girls putting on their coats and headed over to the table.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked

"Yeah JJ had a little to much to drink" Garcia told him

"But I won every game of darts" JJ stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

**OKies so I had hoped to make this the last chapter but I couldn't work in how to tell Hotch and Rossi…The next chapter will Probly be the last though.**

**Sid, I'm actually more of a Willow/Kennedy fan then a Willow/Tara Fan So my vote go towards the Emily/JJ story first(: Also you need an account so I can send you messages instead of having to communicate through my story.**

**Of Course Jessica is the bestest beta this side of the Mississippi(: And lots of Reviews would be the perfect way to end Mid-Term Exam Week :D**

**~Stephhyy**


	9. Early Morning Surprise

**Hello Hello Hello(:**

**Well Today Was Deemed "The Great Snow Day Fail of 2010" Almost Every School In Southern New England Was Closed Today….We Got A Whole ½ Inch of Snow. Now We Have Yet Another Day To Make Up in June WhoopDeFreakingDo.**

**Now Lets See What I Can Do To Partially Wrap This Story Up Tonite.  
______________________**

JJ was woken from a sound sleep by Emily's doorbell.

Emily rolled over and said "I'll get it"

"No don't worry about it, I'm up" JJ said and she put on some slippers and went downstairs to get the door. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the clock it was after 11. "_Damn"_ she thought "_I haven't slept this late in forever."_

She opened the door and was surprised to see Hotch standing on the other side. He looked surprised to JJ standing at the door.

"Hotch?" JJ said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Prentiss forgot her phone at the bar last night, I thought I'd bring it by, did I wake you?" he asked, noticing that she was in sweats and wearing one of Emily's old Yale hoodies.

"Kinda, do you wanna come in? I'm about to make some coffee." She offered

"Sure" He said handing her Emily's phone, she closed the door.

They went in the kitchen, JJ heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey Jayj who was at the-" She stopped short when she saw who it was.

"Hey Hotch what's up?" Emily asked

"You left your phone at the bar last night I came to bring to you, and then JJ invited me in for coffee."

"I left my phone at the bar?" she grabbed the purse she had been using last night and low and behold her phone was nowhere to be seen.

JJ went and picked her phone up off the little table outside the kitchen and handed it to her.

"Wow I haven't done that in a while" she said laughing.

JJ was pouring coffee, she put sugar in Emily's and went to grab the milk from the fridge.

"How do you want your coffee? She asked Hotch

"Black is fine" he said

"Awesome, because we are officially out of milk" she said pouring the last of it into her cup.

"Yeah I really should go shopping today." Emily said, looking in the fridge to see that she was also out of orange juice, eggs, and well everything else. She pulled out some english muffins, and tossed them over to JJ.

"Yeah that'll happen" JJ said rolling her eyes, as she plugged in the toaster.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hate shopping, of any variety."

"I go grocery shopping."

"Only when you're completely out of food."

"That's not true."

"Is too."

"Is not."

Hotch cleared his throat, and a small blush crept onto both women's faces.

"Sorry" Emily said

"Oh don't be, I think I'm going to go now though."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, as they moved towards the door.

"Yeah, I have to get home and spend some time with Jack, who knows when we'll get a call and have to leave."

They both nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh by the way" he said, turning around "I'm happy for you both, just don't go and break-up because then I'll have to explain it to Strauss and that will end terribly for all involved."

The two women stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

"What? Did you really think you could hide it from me? I've suspected for months but this morning confirmed it." He told them.

"Does Rossi know too?" JJ asked

"What do you think?" He asked her with a small smile, before walking out the door.

Emily closed the door.

"Well, I suppose that shouldn't have come as a surprise" she said

"Nope" JJ responded.

Both women grabbed their coffee's and went upstairs to start the day.

__________________________________  
**Alrighty Then That's The End. I'm Not Gonna Change My Mind This Time. I've Got Things to See and People to Do.**

**Please Please Please Leave a Review, it is The Last Chapter After All(:**

**~Stephhyy.**


End file.
